This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
It is not uncommon for the exterior surface of the humeral head to be damaged or defective. Conventionally, a variety of humeral head resurfacing implants exist for repairing humeral head surfaces. While conventional humeral head resurfacing implants are suitable for their intended uses, such implants are subject to improvement.
Conventional humeral implants fail to accommodate patients having inadequate skeletal structure during an impact situation. Specifically, conventional implants do not permit relative movement between the components or the absorption of impact energy. These impacts are often off axis and have complex loading parameters.
To overcome these deficiencies, reverse shoulders using a glenosphere have been used. These reverse shoulders may be susceptible to impacts when a patient inadvertently falls, impacting the prosthetic. Thus, there is a need for a humeral implant that permits proper articulation dynamics, while accepting impact loads.